


Safeword

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Comfort, F/F, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Requested by Marrilyn. Reader accidentally hurts Rowena during sex, leading Rowena having to use their safe word. The Reader feels bad. Comfort follows.





	Safeword

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marrilyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/gifts).



You’d never intended it to go so far. It had started off a fairly tame scene for you and Rowena. Only a little bit of light bondage and spanking. It shocked you how quickly it had changed.

She was kneeling on the bed, hands tied to the headboard, ass sticking out. The sound of skin on skin resounded around the room as you landed another blow. “Harder,” Rowena begged. You sent another blow, harder this time.

“You like that?” You asked, hitting her again. 

“Mmhm,” she moaned.

You gave her another slap, harder. “I didn’t quite catch that,” you said.

“Y-Yes!” Rowena stuttered.

Another slap. “Good,” you said.

“Fuck!” She cried out.

A harder slap. “That’s it,” you purred, “Show me how good it hurts.”

You continued spanking her and talking dirty. Each slap you gave her slowly, but steadily, grew stronger. After a while, you began to wonder if maybe you were getting too strong, but anytime you slowed down she begged for you to keep going. So, you did.

Until you hit her too hard. You didn’t mean to. You’d never willingly hurt Rowena. Well, more than she wanted, anyway. But you put more force into one of your slaps than you’d intended and ended up causing her actual pain.

“RED!” Rowena cried, using the safe word. You stopped instantly, fear gripping your heart.

You rushed to undo her bindings. “Ro? Ro, are you okay? How badly did I hurt you?” You asked, frantically freeing her wrists from her restraints.

“I’m fine,” she said, wincing as you helped her from her kneeling position to lay down on her stomach.

“Obviously not if you had to use the safe word. I’m so sorry, Ro,” you apologized. Shame filled your chest as you realized she was gently shaking.

“I’ll be fine,” Rowena said as you grabbed the bottle of lotion from the nightstand. She didn’t sound fine. Her voice wavered a bit. But you knew if you tried addressing the fact she’d get defensive, which was a mode she shouldn’t be in right now.

“I shouldn’t have hit you so hard,” you said, gently rubbing the lotion onto her red ass.

“It’s not your fault. You only did as I asked,” Rowena said, hissing when your hand made contact with her burning skin, and then sighing as the lotion started to work. One of the many perks of Rowena being a witch was that she could make a lotion far more soothing and fast working than any that could be found at a store.

“Still, I should’ve been more careful. I…I don’t like hurting you, Ro,” you said as you finished rubbing the lotion into her skin. You replaced the lotion on the nightstand and instead grabbed a bottle of water.

She raised an eyebrow as you handed her the bottle. “You know what I mean,” you said, watching her uncap the bottle and take a sip. You noticed her hands still shook just a tiny bit.

“I know. But it was an accident. And you stopped as soon as I asked you to. That’s the important part,” she said.

You knew she was right. BDSM, for the most part, was about trust. Accidents could happen. That was a part of BDSM and a part of life in general. It still didn’t make you feel any better about harming her. “Is there anything else I can get you?” You asked.

She took another few sips of water. You patiently waited for her. Once she had drunk her fill she handed you back the bottle and you placed it on the nightstand again. Finally, Rowena said, “I…just stay close to me.” She didn’t look you in the eyes.

It was her way of asking for cuddling. Rowena wasn’t used to cuddling or asking for any sort of affection. With a life like hers, you weren’t at all surprised. It couldn’t exactly be easy to ask for affection when you were constantly moving from place to place, worried about who might try to kill or use you.

“Of course,” you said, laying down next to her and gently wrapping your arms around her. She turned slightly onto her side, just enough that she lay more comfortably, but not enough that her aching bottom came in contact with the sheets.

You noticed she had stopped shaking and a shred of relief filled your chest. “Are you sure you’re okay?” You asked.

“I’m fine. And within a few days, I’ll be fully recovered. Now hush. I think we both need some sleep after tonight,” she said, closing her eyes.

“Okay,” you said, “Good night, Ro.”

“Sweet dreams, darling,” she replied.


End file.
